


Sweet Reunion

by tenshi6



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Celebrations, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario pays Marco a visit after the World Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Marco's ankle is still injured but it's not that bad.
> 
> English isn't my native language, I tried to check it but I might have missed a few mistakes, so just blame it on me.

Marco was lying on the couch, staring at the TV screen but not quite catching up what kind of movie it was or what was actually happening in it. He was sulking. The whole national team was celebrating over at Joachim's place, he was throwing a huge party but Marco's leg wasn't fully healed yet and he needed to rest. He hated it but couldn't do anything about it. It sucked.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, snapping him out of his gloomy thoughts. He got to his feet and made his way toward the door, careful not to put too much pressure on his not-yet-fully-healed leg.

"Mario?" He stared startled at the figure standing on his doorstep.

"Hey!" He smiled, that cute, boyish smile which always lit up Marco's day. "Mind if I come in?" He asked sheepishly.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Marco stuttered amazed. He hadn't expected to see Mario, assuming he was too busy.

"Paying you a visit, of course." Mario replied simply, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought you went to the party." Marco said but got out of the way, letting Mario in.

"You couldn't come so I'm not going either." Mario grinned as he pushed the door closed when he got inside, leaning against it.

"You scored the winning goal, you should be there." Marco reasoned though he was really happy to see Mario.

"I think I should be _here_." Mario retorted stubbornly and for a moment they were staring at each other, then Marco moved forward all of a sudden, pressing his lips against Mario's. Their lips met in a chaste kiss which only lasted for a few seconds because then Mario opened his mouth to let Marco's tongue slip inside, kissing him breathless. They wrapped their arms around each other, pressing their bodies together, giving all their need and want into that very kiss and hug.

"God, I missed you so much." Marco panted when they broke apart, their mouths still lightly touching.

"I missed you, too." Mario smiled, stroking Marco's back softly with his thumb.

"Aren't you afraid that coach will scold you for not going?" Marco asked, uneasiness settling in his stomach. He didn't want Mario to piss off Joachim just because of him.

Mario shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't really care. Besides," the corners of his lips tugged upwards into a cheeky grin. "I scored the winning goal."

Marco snorted in fake disapproval. "I'll have to make sure you don't turn into an arrogant douche."

"Oh, c'mon, I know you're proud of me." Mario continued grinning, pressing their lips together between his words.

"Of course I am. My pretty boyfriend won the World Cup." Marco grinned and placed one hand on Mario's neck, tilting his chin a bit with his thumb and giving him a deep kiss as a sign of his approval. It left Mario panting for air. "So, how do you feel about celebrating?"

Mario looked slightly worried for a second. "What about your leg?"

"I guess you'll have to ride me." Marco stated in such a naughty tone Mario couldn't help blushing. Not that he had any objection.

"Well then, I feel very much like celebrating." He replied in a hoarse tone when he finally regained composure, grinning stupidly at Marco who was already pulling him towards the bedroom, the route quite familiar.

They didn't bother switching the lights on, the room was dimly lit from the street and it was more than enough. Marco sat on the bed, pulling Mario into his lap, making him to spread his legs on either side of him and peppering his jawline and neck with kisses. Mario let out an involuntary moan, throwing his head back to give Marco better access while he tangled his fingers in his short, blond locks, encouraging him to continue.

"Ugh, you have no idea how much I missed this." Mario mumbled with closed eyes as Marco was kissing his shoulder now, his hands slipping under his shirt to stroke the skin teasingly.

"I can guess." Marco breathed against his Adam's apple, slightly scraping it with his teeth, causing Mario to inhale sharply and roll his hips in need. Marco grunted in lust as their half-hard erections pressed together.

After not seeing each other for almost two months the foreplay was starting to become extremely torturous so Mario decided to take it to the next level. He pushed Marco back down the bed, removing his own shirt in record time then pulling off his, admiring the view only for a second before leaning forward to kiss a trail down Marco's chest and abdomen. However before he could reach his destination, Marco grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up, grinning mischievously.

Mario gulped thickly because he knew that look all too well and he trembled in excitement, hoping he could last long enough. Marco moved him to kneel over his head as he pushed himself up on his elbows, unzipping Mario's jeans and taking his achingly hard manhood out of the red pair of boxers.

Mario couldn't hold back his moans as Marco took him in his mouth, sucking him eagerly and driving him crazy; all Mario could do was to brace himself against the wall, trying not to collapse because Marco's oral talent was diabolically amazing.

Marco moved his head back and forth as much as he could, his tongue running along Mario's shaft, wetting it, his neck straining a bit but he could endure it. He wanted Mario to feel good, he wanted to show him how proud of him he was and how much he loved him.

Judging by the helpless sounds Mario was making, he was close to the edge so Marco pulled off with a wet pop and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss, all teeth and tongue. Mario almost crashed him with his weight because his legs were too shaky but Marco didn't mind. Not as long as Mario was kissing back mindlessly, sliding a hand between their bodies to palm the bulge in Marco's pants, stroking it firmly.

"Please, I-ahh, need you." Mario panted against his lips and Marco was more than happy to oblige. He reached for the lube standing on the bedside table and quickly pushed his sweatpants down, pouring lubrication onto his palm and stroking his erection with it. Mario managed to stumble out of jeans, kicking his socks off too, then climbed back on Marco, straddling his hips and trying to calm his breathing. and relaxing his muscles

"I hope you've been keeping yourself stretched out for me." Marco looked at him, his gaze clouded with desire. Mario made an inhuman noise but then rolled his eyes.

"In case you've forgotten we had phone sex in every two days."

"How could I forget?" Marco smirked as he placed the tip of his erection at Mario's entrance, steadying him by putting his free hand on his hipbone. "You ready?"

Instead of a reply, Mario pushed his hips down, impaling himself on Marco's hard shaft; his eyes squeezed tight shut, his mouth opening for a silent scream. He wanted Marco so badly it was truly driving him insane. Not that he was complaining.

Marco let out a manly groan as his manhood was suddenly surrounded by hot tightness and it took him every bit of self-control not to thrust in deeper. He knew Mario needed some time to adjust.

And Mario was grateful for that because he was currently feeling being torn apart from the inside but it was also the most wonderful thing he had ever felt. It always was. A few passing minutes and sharp sips of the air and the pain was starting to fade, leaving only pleasure and he nodded at Marco who started moving his hips in an instant, holding Mario's hips with both hands now.

Mario was moving in synch with his trust, pushing down when Marco was pushing up, knowing even in his daze that they had to be careful because of Marco's ankle but every last bit of his sober sense vanished when Marco hit a certain spot inside his body which made him see stars and he cried out in bliss, falling forward and placing his hands against Marco's chest.

"God, right there, please, Marco, please." He was reduced into a babbling mess but he didn't care, not when he was so close, not when Marco was feeling so amazing inside of him. He could feel his orgasm building up as Marco hit his sweet spot repeatedly and he continued moaning and begging, because he knew that would definitely push Marco over the edge, too.

A few more well-aimed thrusts and words of urging and they were both reaching their orgasms, bodies going numb and vision turning to white as they were riding through it together.

Mario collapsed against Marco, both of them panting and sweating heavily. Marco wrapped his arms loosely around his body, kissing the top of his head, smiling exhausted.

"I love you, baby." He grinned and Mario looked up, his smile tired but his eyes were shining from joy.

"Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first Götzeus fic. Feel free to share your thoughts about it. Comments are always love!


End file.
